Party Over Here!
by strong man
Summary: Chubbie Webbers invited his boyfriend over for some intimate fun, but Pennie-Squezzie is down to want one more guest though will they get along with one another?


**This is my first story of the Adult Swim show, Hotstreets**

 **Description: I knew I would be doing this once I caught a sneak peak at the trailer**

 **Date:** February 5

 **Pairing:** Peenie-Squeezie/Chubbie Webbers **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Chubbie was sitting down, reading up on the useful uses of sex *I wonder if I can use these* He said and turned the page until the doorbell rang "I'll get it" Jen said as his uncle was getting up off the couch from watching television.

Jen had already opened the door and saw that it was one and only, Peenie-Squeezie "Peenie, what're you doing here? Jen asked 'Where's your owner? Mark added and remembered that she died in the tunnel "Ohh" He went back to watch more TV.

Chubbie sniffed the air and sensed his obsessed boyfriend so he got up *Ohh boy* He rubbed his hands together cause he was the one who invited him over for non-stop sex" He rushed downstairs, leaving a trail of fire behind.

"You're here to see your friend" Jen said. Peenie looked at his sexy boyfriend, standing right in front of him and smiled then tackled him to the floor. He nuzzled his chest *I missed you too" Chubbie rubbed his back. The bulldog came up and kissed him on the lips, but Chubbie quickly pulled him away.

*We can't do the sex party when they are around* He explained. *Don't worry, I got a plan" He got up and reached into his pocket and got out three tickets to a male strip club.

Mark and French walked over to Jen 'what do you know" he looked at them "we can go to a gay strip club guys, it's a perfect way to bond. Mark took the tickets from him and passed each one to the other two.

"Wow, I've never been to an actual strip club before" he had a really weird dream about kangaroos and zebras seducing him into a private room "I just hope this is normal" He prayed.

"Come on, it'll be fun" Mark put his arms around his niece and partner then they went together with Jen complaining about how she's not 17 yet. "We're sneak you in. Soon as they heard Mark close the door, Peenie looked at him and smiled then felt his crouch get hard.

'I want you to touch me" He demanded. *I don't know about that, I can't compare" Chubbie was nervous and showed him his penis length. *I don't care about that" he put a hand on his cheek and kissed his lips, not caring about his small size.

"Wow" Peenie stood up again *Wanna have the party upstairs* He asked before picking him up in his strong, powerful arm. Chubbie nodded and up they went. *Damn, I can't wait to play with that body* He touched one of his pecs and smoothed it. *Thanks" Peenie was up the stairs and made a left.

Minutes later, he was thrown onto the bed while his legs were hanging off 'do you have to be so rough? he asked after rubbing his back. *I like to play rough* The bulldog replied after chuckling and got on the bed.

He stopped on top of him *Wait, I want you to call someone over* He ordered. Chubbie was shocked, but he obeyed cause he knows that his boyfriend can defiantly kick his ass. Ohhh* he pulled out his phone, opened it up, pressed contacts and called someone very special to Mark

* * *

Spaghetti Fettuccine was in his swimming pool, wearing sunglasses and eating some dog biscuits given to him by his butler who was a German Shepherd named, Seacal Dugs. "Is there anything else you need, sir? He asked. Not a thing, I'm fine" The dog answered, but the butler got on his knees "you sure? He started to give him a nice and relaxing massage.

Spaghetti was bount to say something, but he was bewitched by the tenderness "Ahh, a little lower" He said, in a lustful way and his butler provided the request. the dog leaned his head back 'Ooo , that feel fantastique" The dog moaned then the butler smiled and bit his lower him.

*You want some company? He asked in his seductive words. *That'll be how you say delightful" Spaghetti gave his permission. "Excellent choice" Seacal stood up and took of all of his clothes and got in beside his best friend.

He slid his hand right under the water, heading towards Spaghetti's crouch area. "Ohh, pardon me" He grasped as he quickly looked under to see Seacal squeezing. 'Just relax yourself" He told him then the French dog closed his eyes after having that shocking moment. Seacal got closer and felt his chest then kissed him while holding his back.

Spaghetti Fettuccine didn't care if guys like Mark try to lustier after his good charm and body. He admitted to himself multiple times that he was a sexual attraction, but he didn't exactly mean it literally.

Seacal now was riding him while pressed against him like a sandwich, giving him hickeys all on the neck. He was getting used to the feeling until it was ruined by his cellphone ringing.

"Seacal, get me phone" He panted and the German Shepherd was sweating as he was thrusting every bit of his heart. This made the Shepherd sigh and got his phone that was laying on the table then handed it to Spaghetti.

* * *

Chubbie was laying down while Pennie was busy sucking his dick "Wow, I only dreamt of this" He thought. *Uh-huh...okay* He hung up *Peenie* the bulldog got his mouth off.

*My cousin's name is Spaghetti Fettuccine is coming over* He hung up the phone and tossed in on the pillow. *That's a shithole name, but he had better share the same trait of sexiness as you or else" Pennie said his peace and gone back to sucking that dick. The bloodhound palmed his faces in agony and closed his eyes.

 ** _I'm gone all out with my sexual skills and improving with Pennie being sexually attracted to Chubbie and him feeling the same way. I didn't know exactly how to spell_** ** _Pennie-Squeezie so I got the subtitles on my television turned on._**

 ** _it's unconfirmed if they are really a couple since this is the first episode of them, but in my eyes.. they could actually hit it off thought Chubbie will try his hardest not to piss his power-lifting boyfriend off._**

 ** _I_** ** _have absolutely no clue weather if Spaghetti Fettuccine is French or Italian cause those types are always well-groomed, are the accents different cause I can't tell?_**


End file.
